


Lo que él representa

by Cydalima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Gift Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke mataría a Naruto. Está decidido a hacerlo para poder destruir todo lo que significa para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que él representa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonD90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/gifts).



> Este fic fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Hay advertencia de spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 487.

Esa noche el viento sopla mucho más fuerte de lo normal. En su habitación Sasuke intenta conciliar el sueño pero en su mente sólo puede ver la imagen de Naruto. Vívida, nítida. Real. La maldita imagen de ese maldito chico con nombre de condimento. Parece escuchar sus palabras una y otra vez: esas palabras que el jinchuuriki dijera la vez que se encontraron, unas semanas atrás.

 _—¿Has visto lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?_

Permanece estático, firme, tan frío como podría esperarse. Busca alejar esa imagen de su mente, pensar en cualquier cosa o, si se puede, en nada. Pero pasan los segundos y no obtiene muy buenos resultados. Aprieta ligeramente los puños y sus labios se fruncen un poco, casi imperceptiblemente: la imagen no se va; el sonido de su voz, tampoco. Y eso le molesta.

Impasible como siempre, Sasuke abre los ojos y fija su mirada en la oscuridad de la habitación, en el creciente vacío que no sólo parece absorber los objetos que hay a su alrededor, sino que hace tiempo le ha absorbido a él. Por un momento tiene el impulso de activar su sharingan para poder ver bien a su alrededor pero no lo hace, en parte porque no termina de acostumbrarse a los ojos de Itachi pero también porque la oscuridad parece brindarle una especie de alivio que no quiere arruinar.

 _—¿Sabes cómo me siento realmente?_

Lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido; Naruto es tan estúpidamente transparente, mucho más idiota de lo que recordaba. Y en ese momento Sasuke se da cuenta de que él también es idiota, porque cuando el rasengan de Naruto chocó contra su chidori al reencontrarse el extinto Equipo 7, y por un momento ambos pudieron comunicarse, supo que algo cambió en él. Que aunque haya fingido indiferencia ante sus palabras y en su mente sólo tenga presente la idea de matarlo a él y a todo Konoha para vengarse por lo que le han hecho a su familia, las palabras de Naruto se han grabado en su alma. Y eso le molesta.

Pero le molesta mucho más que Naruto, el idiota de Naruto, esté dispuesto a terminar con su propia vida para sacarlo —como si eso fuera posible, piensa con ironía— de ese mundo de perpetua oscuridad en el que hace tiempo se ha resignado a permanecer, aun cuando él está dispuesto a sobrevivir sin importar lo que suceda. Siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

 _—Yo soportaré la carga de tu odio y moriremos juntos._

Sasuke siente que su cuerpo se tensa y como hace mucho no le sucedía tiene que forzarse a sí mismo para poder tranquilizarse antes de destruir su habitación. Y en ese momento odia mucho más a Naruto, porque sólo él logra sacarlo de sus casillas, arruinar su balance, volverle débil. Lo destruirá, está decidido a ello pues para él esa es la única manera de, como le dijo a Madara, eliminar todo lo que Naruto representa para él: menos que un hermano y mucho más que un amigo.


End file.
